The Steven Universe Movie
The Steven Universe Movie is a upcoming 2016 American animated comedy adventure musical Cartoon Network movie that is to be released in August 20, 2016. This will be one of the Cartoon Network movies to be in theaters for a long time since 2015's The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie, and the third animated musical movie to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in theaters on August 20, 2016 Synopsis The world is protected from evil by the Crystal Gems, a group of intergalactic warriors who draw their power from special magical gem stones. The four Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Steven is a boy who inherited a gemstone from his mother, a Crystal Gem named Rose Quartz. As Steven tries to figure out the secrets of his gem, he spends his days in Beach City doing activities with the other Crystal Gems, his father, or other humans, and its up to them to help them save the universe before it's too late! Plot The movie begins with Steven when at the Big Donut shouting in despair after finding that Cookie Cat has been discontinued due to a recent competitor, Lion Lickers. Sadie and Lars let him take the freezer it was originally sold in. When he gets home, he finds Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet locked in battle with Centipeetles that have invaded. They destroy most of them, but have not found the gem that normally appears with enemies. Garnet believes there's a mother Centipeetle somewhere. Steven shoos one from the fridge and finds many Cookie Cats in the freezer. The gems explain how they got some from a nearby factory. He is very happy and does a freestyle rapabout it. He then takes a bite out of a Cookie Cat, and his gem starts to glow. Amethyst tells him to try to summon his weapon, but Steven does not know how. Eventually the Gem stops glowing, and Steven is sad. He asks to be taught how to summon a weapon, and Pearl volunteers to show him first. She takes him to a tree with many petals, and tells him that each petal falling to the ground is moving precisely in accordance with the Earth around it, and that this can be mastered by training hard. She then summons her spear as a demonstration. Steven picks a handful of petals, but is utterly confused. Steven then goes to Amethyst, who is behind the Big Donut. Amethyst explains that whenever she needs the weapon, it comes to her. She demonstrates by pulling out her whip and slicing a dumpster in half. Lars runs out of the Big Donut and says "Again?!" as if she does this frequently. Steven is also confused by this, because it is the opposite of what Pearl told him. He visits Garnet last, on top of the Crystal Temple. He asks if he has to train hard and not worry at the same time, to which she replies "Yes." She tells him the alternative is to connect with all living matter and energy around him, which is her method for pulling out her gauntlets. Steven remains utterly confused. Steven decides to do it his own way, by recreating what happened when his gem started to glow. He attempts to make everything exactly as it was before, and sings his song again. This fails, and he thinks he is not cut out to be a Crystal Gem. The others think he is being silly, and reassure him that he is one of them. He eats another Cookie Cat, when his gem suddenly starts glowing brighter than it did before. It glows to the point where his weapon is finally revealed: a shield. The others bask, and Steven yells in happiness, when his shield starts bouncing around the house and smashes into a TV; which Amethyst finds funny. Steven thinks that he can summon his weapon by eating ice cream. When Pearl looks at the wrapper, wondering what's in them, the ground suddenly starts rumbling, and the mother Centipeetle appears outside. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet go outside, but they tell Steven to stay inside. They engage in battle, but Steven grabs the Cookie Cat freezer and many Cookie Cats, and goes outside to help. The Gems are trapped, apparently losing. Steven captures its attention and eats a Cookie Cat. However, he fails to summon his weapon and runs away. He desperately eats the remaining Cookie Cats, wondering why it's not working. When he sees the Cookie Cat freezer is damaged, he is distraught and gets a new wave of courage. He grabs it by the plug and throws the broken freezer at the mother, electrocuting it. The Gems then defeat the mother, and Garnet takes its gem. Steven buries the wrappers and cries a little. With the aid of the Gems, he resolves that he is unable to summon his weapon by eating ice cream. Then the gems cheer him up by saying that he'll be able to figure it out, "in his own Steven-y way". Steven and Amethyst are at Beach Citywalk Fries ordering French fry bits when Amethyst notices a giant, glowing ball headed towards the Earth. Amethyst and Steven join Garnet and Pearl at the beach to come up with a plan to stop the ball, referred to as a Red Eye. They try throwing Amethyst at it, but to no avail. The only way the Crystal Gems can think of to destroy it is to use Rose Quartz's laser light cannon, the issue being that none of them know where it is. Steven suggests getting his dad to help, even though the other Gems tell Steven that his dad probably would not have the light cannon. While he is gone, they continue to launch Amethyst into the ball, but she merely bounces off it and plops into the ocean below. Steven goes to his dad's van and tries to wake him up by jumping on the vehicle's roof. He sets off the car alarm, which causes Greg Universe to fall out of the van. Steven tells him about the problem at hand, to which Greg suggests that he might have the laser light cannon in his old storage unit. They drive to the storage unit and Steven goes in, trying to get past an array of junk, while Greg tells him about his mom, Rose Quartz. He tells him that they had met at one of his concerts, and that she gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven. Just as he says that, Steven steps on something that produces a loud crack. Steven looks down and sees a picture of his mom and his dad before he was born, the picture frame's glass now broken and the frame itself cracked. Steven admits he broke the picture, but his father shrugs it off and simply recites the quote: "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." As he says this, a pink glow emanates from the back of the unit. Steven follows this glow to the very back and finds the laser light cannon. Greg and Steven drive it to the beach (though the cannon weighs down the back of the vehicle considerably) while listening to Greg's old album. Greg is embarrassed to have the song played, but Steven loves it. As they arrive at the beach, they come across the Gems still launching Amethyst at the Red Eye, the likes of which is getting dangerously close to the Earth. Pearl is shocked to see that Greg actually had the cannon all along. Suddenly, the ball starts emitting a gravitational pull and begins destroying everything in its range. Quickly, the group tries to activate the cannon. They try various methods- looking for a switch and putting Steven's gem near the cannon itself- but nothing works. His dad reassures them that they will find another way, and Steven agrees, repeating the quote: "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Upon the quote being spoken aloud, the cannon glows and opens up in a manner similar to flower petals unraveling, but the barrel falls to the sand. The Gems help Steven lift and aim it at the Red Eye, and then out blasts a strong beam of light, in the shape of Rose Quartz, which swiftly destroys the incoming entity. The Red Eye explodes into many fragments, damaging several parts of the city, but the damage is overshadowed by the relief of getting rid of the danger just in time. Amid the celebration, Greg notices that his van is in the ocean. Steven starts to comfort him with the pork chop saying, but Greg cuts him off, shouting "I live in there!" The two Universes then try to pull the van out of the tide. Steven is sitting on top of his mail box, singing about the postman. He starts talking to Jamie, a postman, when he walks up and asks him if he has a package for him. After numerous packages being taken out of his bag, the postman finds Steven's package from a company called Wacky Sacks Supply Company. He eagerly runs into the house and sees Garnet covered in feathers. Amethyst is trying to get a gigantic egg into the fridge while Pearl is discouraging her. Pearl begins to tell Steven about how they are only in for a minute because they need to put the Moon Goddess Statue at the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight or the whole place will be destroyed. She goes on to talk about how beautiful of a place it was in its day. She explains how it was an oasis for Gems on Earth, but is currently abandoned. When Steven realizes they need to carry the statue there, he finds this a suiting time to debut his newest piece of gear, his Cheeseburger Backpack. They decide it would be a good educational trip for him. After packing as many things as he can fit in the backpack, he and the Gems take the crystal warp pad in the living room to the Lunar Sea Spire. The Spire is falling apart at the seams. Pearl says that "it wasn't like this 100 years ago." Their first obstacle is getting into the Spire. They have to jump a gap that Garnet says is magically protected with a gravitational force pulling down towards the water. Steven goes into his backpack and pulls out the first of his odd items he brought along with him: sweaters. He ties them together and throws them towards the Spire, attaching them and using them as a rope swing. After he succeeds, Amethyst pulls out her whip and brings her and the rest of the Gems over. Shocked, Pearl angrily tells Steven to never do it again, but claims it was a pretty good idea. They head to the top where the statue needs to be placed and Pearl is distressed at all the crumbling statues and walls. Eventually, Pearl and Steven are next to a statue without a head, as Pearl tells Steven possibly about how the place will all be repaired once the Moon Goddess Statue is placed, but is interrupted as someCrystal Shrimp are seen crawling from the back, panicking her, and summons her weapon and destroys the statue. Suddenly they come face to face with an infestation of Crystal Shrimp. Steven wonders if he can just squish them, but Pearl stops him, saying that their shards are deadly. Pearl comes up with a complex plan and starts to explain it, but Steven just throws some bagels from his backpack into the room and the shrimp clear a path for them. The Gems are so impressed with his ingenurity that when a ravine forms in front of them and fills with water, they immediately look to him. Steven reaches into the backpack and pulls out the first sensible item he packed: a raft. Unfortunately, as soon as he tosses it into the water, it is carried down a waterfall. Garnet kicks over a column to use as a bridge, but says that Steven had a nice idea anyway. They pass over the bridge that Garnet made for them and begin to trek up to the top of the spire. Once they are at the top they see a beautiful view of the sky and realize that it is still before midnight and they still have time to place the statue and save the spire. Garnet asks Steven for the statue from his bag. He begins to rummage through it and look more nervous with every second. Disappointed, he tells the Gems he doesn't have the statue, but has an alternative. He proceeds to pull out Mr. Queasy, a plush doll he got in his room when packing for the adventure, from his cheeseburger backpack. The Gems are clearly frantic since Steven had only one job, but they don't mind his mistake and brush off his imperfections. They say it's worth a shot and Steven puts Mr. Queasy where the Moon Goddess Statue was supposed to go. A beam of light goes from Mr. Queasy directly to the moon. It seems as if the replacement statue is going to work for a moment. Mr. Queasy begins to levitate and starts yelling as if in pain. The doll then explodes, and along with it comes the destruction of the Lunar Sea Spire, and ends as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Miraculously, Steven and the Gems survived. Again, the Gems don't seem to upset by this and revive a consistent theme from this show: not being perfect is okay. The Lunar Sea Spire floods and the Gems one by one pop up from underwater. Steven apologizes that the spire sunk, but Pearl and Amethyst cheer him up saying that 50% of his ideas worked. Not long after that, the raft that went over the edge earlier pops up and they get on it to head back home. Steven is rather amused with the situation, saying that 75% of his ideas worked. Amethyst and Pearl start chanting "cheeseburger backpack" over and over again. Garnet however, mentions that it's going to be a three hour paddle to get home. Two weeks later. Steven and the other Gems are in the teleporter, Garnet mentioning that this is their first serious mission. Steven, for an unknown reason, brought his ukulele, but it floats away, causing Steven to go after it. Eventually, the warp pad leads to a large field full of large strawberries, causing Steven to fall out of the warp pad into some strawberries, getting covered in strawberry jelly. Suddenly, Steven is attacked by a small swarm of butterflies. While walking through the stawberry field, Pearl mentions how it used to be a battlefield for the Gems, which was probably represented by all the swords in the ground. Eventually, the Gems find a large, upside down pyramid, which is what they were looking for. Inside, there were many murals of some of the journeys of the Crystal Gems. Steven finds a strange, smaller pyramid and touches it, causing it to flip over, and causing everyone inside to gravitate towards a hole in the ceiling. Eventually, they fall into a large room with many doors. Pearl decides the group should split up, and suggests that she should stay with Steven. Amethyst then picks Steven up, saying she will go with him, but Pearl takes Steven back, saying that Amethyst and Steven are just a disaster waiting to happen. Garnet then chooses to take Steven with her while Pearl goes with Amethyst. Garnet and Steven travel through three trap rooms, with Garnet doing most of the work and Steven usually needing to be saved or carried. In the third room, which was incredibly dangerous with axes, fire, spikes, and lava, after feeling queasy, Steven has a flashback to the Fun Land trip two weeks ago, where he and the Crystal Gems go on the teacup ride. Pearl was riding with Amethyst, with Amethyst asleep while Pearl had a teapot, misunderstanding the point of the ride. Meanwhile, Steven was riding with Garnet, but Steven eventually gets sick and falls out of the ride, landing on Mr. Smiley and breaking the lever, causing the ride to speed up too fast, sending all the teacups flying with the riders inside. Mr. Smiley then angrily banned Steven from all the rides forever after Steven woke up. Back in the present, Steven wakes to realize Garnet carried him through the third room because he fell asleep. After exiting, they find themselves in the room where they started. Pearl finds them and tells Garnet that no matter which path they take, after three rooms, they always arrive back where they started. Amethyst is seen running through the doorways, trying to find an exit, but gets progressively more injured by the traps and hazards. When Pearl admits she doesn't know what's going on, Amethyst flies out in a block of ice, and as Pearl goes to free her, Steven asks Garnet what they should do. She says they'll have to keep going in as long as it takes for them to find the exit. Horrified by this, Steven has a small breakdown as he believes it's his fault he's in this situation, and when Pearl tells him not to think that way, he realizes that the temple must have been like the teacup ride. That each room they enter rotates to connect them to another room, sending them out another door in the main chamber. Garnet breaks through the floor and they all fall into a large mechanism that causes the temple's rooms to rotate. Garnet then throws Steven at the centerpiece and he removes the gem controlling it, causing the temple to explode. The Gems emerge from the rubble and compliment Steven on his ingenuity. The episode ends with Steven strumming on his ukelele, singing the Serious Song, only to be interupted as he's attacked by a swarm of butterflies once again attracted to the berry jam coating his body. Pearl is then seen yelling at Amethyst because she was being too childish on their mission. Steven is covered in blood which he considers fun at first. But it eventually hardens and prevents him from movement. He asks for help, but the others are busy arguing and ignore him for the rest of the evening. Steven remains covered in blood overnight and falls asleep standing in the kitchen. He is woken by Amethyst leaving the house. He falls over with surprise, breaking the blood and setting him free. Steven follows Amethyst from the house to a wrestling match. He looks through the window and sees Amethyst enter the rink and shape shift into a giant wrestler named "Purple Puma." Ronaldo meets Amethyst in the ring dressed as the "Loch Ness Bloggster" and tries to fight her, but she takes him down easily. After the fight ends, Amethyst leaves the building and returns to her previous form. Steven jumps on Amethyst, and Amethyst flips him forward onto the ground. She is shocked to see Steven there, and Steven asks if she is secretly a wrestler. Amethyst reveals that she is indeed a secret wrestler, and this excites Steven. She tells him that she participates in matches because in the ring she can do whatever she wants and everybody loves it. Steven asks if he can join in, and she says that he can become her tag-mate if he agrees not to tell Pearl and Garnet. Later that night, Steven dresses up as a tiger and calls himself "Tiger Millionaire." He and Amethyst return to the match and fight a new contender. At first Steven is little help to Amethyst in the matches. But after he distracts an opponent with a fake bribery and uses his suitcase to knock him out, Steven becomes a strong asset to her. After dozens of victories, Steven knocks several drinks on the floor meant for the crowd. Lars, without knowing Tiger Millionaire's true identity, asks him to sign his drink. Steven knocks his drink to the floor, hurting Lars' feelings. Garnet and Pearl discover Amethyst and Steven's nighttime occupation when they find the flyers Steven created to advertise the final match. After scolding them, Garnet demands they to return to the temple. Amethyst refuses, and they begin fighting. Steven interrupts and tells the crowd Purple Puma's "backstory," helping Garnet and Pearl understand Amethyst's reasons for wrestling. The audience begins chanting for a fight between the two groups. Garnet replies "no," saying she and Pearl are "The Notorious League of Wrestling Haters." The four pretend to fight in order to please the crowd; Garnet and Pearl let Tiger and Puma win ending the match. Garnet, who has been dubbed as "Captain Square", and Amethyst apologize to each other. Sadie states that she is confused by what just happened and turns to Lars, who softly states, "I love you, Tiger Millionaire" while shedding a tear. After that, Pearl and Amethyst were playing checkers, a game which Pearl wins with ease. Amethyst and Pearl then start an argument over why they don't "form Opal anymore." An excited Steven startsasking questions, so Pearl manipulates sand to form an image of Opal to explain what happens when the two (Amethyst and Pearl) perform a dance-like ritual to combine into a single, more formidable Crystal Gemnamed Opal. Amethyst interrupts, saying that she doesn't dance in the manner Pearl showed, and continues to describe what Opal is like, which makes Steven want Pearl and Amethyst to fuse together. However, he is interrupted as he notices that Garnet has returned from her mission. At the house, Garnet tells the other gems and Steven to go to the Sky Spire and retrieve the Heaven Beetle while she goes and retrieves the Earth Beetle, telling Steven to keep the harmony between Pearl and Amethyst. At the Sky Spire, Steven keeps pestering his friends with trivial questions about how the fusion works as he sings about his desire to see them combine into a "giant woman", to which Pearl explains that they only fuse together when there is an emergency. During the trip, Steven finds a mountain goat and names him Steven Jr. Eventually, the trio (and Steven Jr.) come across an area of small platform-like islands. Amethyst throws Steven onto one of the platforms, and as the two begin messing around on it, Steven falls.Pearl and Amethyst are quickly forced to work together to save Steven. They successfully save him, but when they reach the top of the Spire, the Heaven Beetle is discovered to be missing from its home. Pearl and Amethyst start to argue again, when suddenly the trio is attacked by a giant bird. The bird eats Steven Jr., much to Steven's terror. Pearl then attempts to throw her spear at the bird, but it too is eaten. The trio then flees into the nearby dome, where Steven encourages Pearl and Amethyst to fuse into Opal. Pearl and Amethyst then attempt to fuse together, with Pearl dancing gracefully and Amethyst dancing in a funky, unique style. Because of this lack of synchronization, the fusion fails. Suddenly, the giant bird's beak breaks in through the roof, and it eats Steven. When inside the bird, Steven finds Steven Jr. chewing on the Heaven Beetle. Steven manages to get the Heaven Beetle out of Steven Jr.'s mouth and puts the artifact in his pocket. Suddenly, several arms punch into the bird's stomach and drag Steven out, and he finds that his savior is a tall, blue-skinned woman with four arms- Opal, the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. She then fuses Amethyst and Pearl's weapons together into a bow, and uses it to defeat all of the smaller birds. Steven was astonished, and on top of that he didn't recognize at the time at Opal was a fusion, until she said the lyrics "All you wanna do, is see me turn into...," (a part of the song Steven had been singing earlier), recognizing that this was the giant woman he was looking for. Opal and Steven then warp back to the house. When Garnet asks about the Heaven Beetle, Opal realizes with horror that she doesn't have it, and the sudden surge of emotion causes the two gems to separate again. They then start arguing about why they forgot the Heaven Beetle, before Steven stops the argument by taking the Heaven Beetle out of his pocket and giving it to Garnet. She places the Beetle into a bug cage with the Earth Beetle, and she then bubbles it. As the Movie closes, Garnet tells Steven that he will be great at fusing one day. The star-shaped iris closes in on Steven, but zooms out when Steven has an excited outburst at the implication that he can fuse with the others as well. In the post-credits scene, we saw SpongeBob and Patrick tells Squidward Happy Opposite Day and that they hate you. A furious Squidward shows SpongeBob and Patrick how much he "hates" them by attempting to run them over with a bulldozer, scaring SpongeBob and Patrick out of their wits as he is now on the warpath against them. Cast * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Grace Holek as Connie Maheswaran Production Trivia Credits The Steven Universe Movie/Credits